Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices have emerged as an attractive approach for a variety of tracking applications. These devices, also referred to as “tags” or “labels,” are typically affixed to objects for identifying and tracking of such objects. An RFID tag is scanned or “interrogated” using radio frequency electromagnetic waves, which permit non-line of sight communication with an RFID reader. RFID tags include circuitry that can be either active or passive. When a passive RFID tag is within range of the REID reader, the antenna of the tag receives energy from the broadcast signals of the reader. However, the transmissions are confined to a relatively short range within a physical facility or localized site. Consequently, RFID applications have been developed for site specific usage, with little or no capability to coordinate across multiple sites. Also, conventional tracking systems lack sufficient integration with data communication systems to exploit the advantages of networking technologies.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that permits greater application of RFID technology, without the constraint of distance in a manner that leverages networking technologies.